stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Stuck in the Garage Sale
'''Stuck in the Garage Sale '''is the fifth episode in season 2 of ''Stuck in the Middle ''and the 22nd episode overall. It aired on March 3, 2017 to 0.97 million viewers. Summary Hoping for enough money to buy an above-ground pool, the kids work together to pull off a garage sale. Plot Every year the Diaz kids run a yard sale in hopes to make enough money to buy a pool. But Harley is the only one who puts effort. So, they always end up not making enough money. This year, Harley is not going to take it anymore. After consulting with her BFTF, Ethan, they agree to sabotage this year's garage sale. First off, since Harley is the one who usually comes up with all the ideas, the BFTFs agree to let the other kids make decisions for themselves. The other kids especially Georgie are not comfortable making decisions for themselves, but Ethan helps convince them that they can do it without Harley. So, Rachel overprices her things making it impossible to sell anything. Georgie spends too much time just talking with customers and confusing them. Daphne decides to sell rocks and sticks. To make it even more difficult for people to buy things, Ethan and Harley agree to sabotage it further. Ethan starts playing an annoying song over and over on his guitar terribly on purpose. And Harley applies a disgusting, stinky fertilizer on their yard just before the garage sale. She then sits and happily watches the garage sale go down the toilet. Tom is surprised that Harley is not helping with the garage sale this year. He reveals that the parents were planning on doubling whatever the kids make so that they can finally buy that pool. This talk with Tom gives Harley a wake-up call. She and Ethan try to bring the garage sale back to life. She takes control of the sale and tells the other kids what to do and how to make sure that they sell as much as possible. In this sales spirit, Lewie and Beast accidentally sell Harley's Invention Bag. Harley's invention bag is the one thing she prices the most. She can't live without it. She is deeply disappointed. At that point, Ethan mobilizes the rest of the kids to figure out who bought the Invention Bag. They work together to trace the woman who bought it but after learning that it's valuable, she makes them give her all the money they made from the garage sale. Even though they've lost the money for the pool, they are glad that Harley is reunited with her Invention Bag. It's the least they could do for her after everything she does for them. Cast Main Cast *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz *Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz *Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz *Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz *Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz Guest Cast *Carol Mansell as Fran Absent *Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz (indirectly mentioned) Trivia * The kids have a garage sale to raise money to buy an above ground pool. * Harley reveals that she has had her invention bag since she was six in this episode. * Only Suzy Diaz was not present for this episode. * There was one guest star playing a customer at the garage sale. International Premieres * May 9, 2017 (Israel) * June 9, 2017 (Portugal) * June 17, 2017 (Brazil) * June 18, 2017 (Latin America) * June 23, 2017 (Hungary) * June 30, 2017 (Poland) Gallery Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes Category:2017